Titanium Flashlights
by BechaubreyPipexLaylor
Summary: Beca and the rest of the Bellas are now in their Sophomore year at Barden. Well all except two. After ICCA's Beca, Chloe and Aubrey reviled that they had been in a relationship since Christmas break but now Beca is having to cope without them. Chloe is in Philadelphia, Aubrey in New York. Beca is having a rough time. One person makes it better. Queue trip to NYC. Very bad summary
1. Somebody that I used to know

**Author's Note: Hi! This is chapter one of a new Bechaubrey fanfiction I have written. It has taken me 6 weeks to get this chapter to a standard where I felt I could publish it. Right let get on with the story. Please R &R. Constructive Criticism is appreciated but please no hurtful things! :)**

 **DISCLAIMER: Do not own pitch perfect as Many things would be different had I written it.**

* * *

"Ugh I hate being a grad student" Chloe whined to herself as she entered her apartment, tiredly, in Philadelphia. She was 3 months into her first year at Penn and she had moved with the help of her two girlfriends, a month before term had started. Bree had moved to New York City as she was attending Columbia Law. Beca had declared a double major in music and marketing with a few other Bellas as well as minoring in art.

Chloe missed her loves more than anything and wanted nothing more than to go home. Home to Bree and Beca.

* * *

A loud bang on flimsy wood that was supposedly a suitable door roused Beca from her tear session. She had had a terrible week. The Bellas couldn't agree on anything, Bree hadn't called or texted since Sunday, Chloe hadn't made contact since Wednesday and she missed them like hell by Friday. To top her week of, Jesse had been hitting on her non-stop and she wanted – no _needed_ her girls.

Beca walked to the door, stopping momentarily to wipe away the impressive yet scary racoon eyes as best as possible. She was stunned when she flung the door open revealing who was on the other side.

"Mom?" She whispered, a small sob escaping her quivering lips delaying her only a second before Beca launched herself into her mother's arms.

"Hey Bec" Isabel said into her daughter's hair as she held the entirety of Beca's body weight. The pair stood there in the middle of her dorm corridor embraced for a few minutes before Isabel broke the silence. "Pumpkin, I have a surprise for you!" Isabel was emotional and excited and Beca could hear it in her voice. She stood confused, looking at her mother until she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. A figure moved from around the corner leading to the stair well. One she hadn't seen in 2 years. Someone she thought she had lost. Amanda.

* * *

Bree groaned as she sat back on, leaning against the shower door. It hurt, she had never had it this bad before. All she could think right now is how she wanted Chloe and Beca.

Her father had shown up Sunday morning for a surprise visit and she hadn't prepared herself. Aubrey thought her father had been acting funny all week but hadn't spoken about it because she assumed he was here to berate her for not concentrating enough so this week she had worked herself stupid. She had been up every morning 5 oclock to run till 6 then showered and had breakfast and by 6:30 she had been working. She worked all day on homework or extra reading or was in class all day and continued late into the night usually turning in somewhere between midnight and 2 in the morning. It was taking its toll on her and she wanted her girlfriends. She had barely had time to eat let alone talk with Beca and Chloe this week and hadn't kept up replying to texts. She felt bad.

Tears slipped down her face as she threw up into the toilet again. She was so occupied with heaving that she didn't her the door open and close, or her name being called. Suddenly someone was holding her hair back and running a soothing hand up and down her back.

"Bree? What's wrong honey?" William Posen asked. He had walked through the door with a surprise for Aubrey only to hear her vomiting in the bathroom.

"I can't do it Dad, I need them and I can't do this anymore. I can't be the person you want me to be. I am miserable, I am making myself sick all so I can impress you. I live for the day you tell me you are proud of me and that you love me. I have worked so hard but that day never comes and I can't do it anymore." Aubrey began to sob as she finished talking only hoping that her father's lecture would be short so she could call her girlfriend's.

"I know Bree. I have always been too hard on you but I thought I was doing right by you. I now see that and I can see you are miserable without you girls. Let's get you cleaned up and while you are in the shower I will make dinner. Come into the living room when you are ready honey." William left Aubrey with a kiss on the top of her head.

20 minutes later Bree was showered and had changed into her pyjamas. She didn't care if her father thought it was unlady like or rude, she was tired and want to wear her pyjamas so she was. She could hear her father talking to someone but she didn't know who. She assumed he was on the phone so entered the kitchen quietly so as not to disturb him. The plan slightly failed when she saw the red hair she had grown to love came into sight sat at the table. Aubrey shrieked and ran towards Chloe. The red head stood up and turned just in time to catch Bree as she catapulted into her arms.

"Oh my god! What are you doing here?" Finally, Aubrey broke the silence.

"Your dad rung me told me to pack a bag for two weeks and sent me an email with flight info on. He told me that you were miserable and need me and Beca. So here I am." Chloe replied an earth shattering grin on her face. Aubrey grabbed Chloe's cheeks and pulled the red head into a fiercely passionate kiss forgetting entirely that her father was in the room. A small cough pulled the two girls out of the kiss Aubrey blushing a little. Aubrey ran up to her father and pulled him into a hug. William looked startled only a few seconds before embracing his daughter tightly.

"Thank you so much dad!"

Aubrey was buzzing with excitement and so was Chloe. Her father dished out dinner and they ate in mostly silence. Dinner was only interrupted occasionally when William would ask Chloe about school. After dinner the three cleaned up and William decided to go back to his hotel. He left the two girls, hugging Aubrey goodbye and leaving a kiss on the top of her head. He also did this to Chloe. She was shocked but participated in her first William Posen hug. Her first of many. Aubrey and Chloe lay on the sofa stretched and cuddled together.

"What's wrong Bree?" Chloe could tell something was wrong. It was bugging the blonde and she thought she knew what was up.

"It's about Becs"


	2. Trip to New York

**A/N: Hey :) I am sorry that my updates on my other stories have been infrequent and mostly terrible but I am in my GCSE year at school and it is taking its toll on my writing time. I will try and get better at updating. Anywho, here we go for chapter 2! Enjoy. Please read and review.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I very sadly do not own Pitch Perfect. All mistakes however are mine! :)**

* * *

Amanda. Her older sister Amanda.

"Amanda?" Beca couldn't believe it.

"Hey duck" Amanda had tears in her eyes, while Beca's were pouring down her face leave shiny trails once again. Beca launched herself into her older sister's waiting arms, wrapping her legs around the taller brunette's waist. She buried her face in Amanda's neck. Her sister had joined the Marines after she had finished school. Amanda graduated with honours and was thrown straight into active service after her training moths in which she stayed at her base.

No one at Barden knew about Amanda, not even Chloe and Bree.

Amanda was three years older than Beca and had just finished her 5 year contract. Every time she went on tour Beca hated it. She would refuse to acknowledge Amanda for three weeks up until about two days before Amanda left for her tour. She was pulled from her thoughts when Amanda spoke again.

"Duck? I need you to go and pack a bag with a weeks' worth of cloths and you mixing stuff, laptop, phone and so on." Amanda broke the silence.

"Why?" Beca asked sad that she had to let go of her sister.

"I'll tell you in the car. Now go you have 10 minutes."

11 minutes later Beca was cuddle with Amanda in the back of their mum's car. Beca began to cry again and this shocked Amanda. Beca never used to cry. Not even when she broke her arm at the age of 15 when they play fought before Amanda went on her first tour. Something was seriously wrong.

"Duck I need to know what's wrong." Amanda was desperate to comfort her sister and it showed in her voice.

"Lady bug and Bunny?" Isabel's voice popped up from the front of the car.

"Yeah" Came the horse whispered response from Beca.

"Okay, I am very confused." Amanda look in the mirror into her mother's eyes looking for some answers.

"Becs you have to tell her"

"But John mum."

"Honey she won't react like he did."

"What did my piece of crap for a father do now?" Amanda's anger was radiating off her in waves at the mention of the man's name. He wasn't ever an adequate father and then he left when she was 14 leaving her and Beca to pick up the pieces of their broken mother.

"He disowned me" Beca's spiteful reply came out loud and clear and both Isabel and Amanda could tell that it really hurt Beca.

"Wait, why?" Amanda was still confused. She wanted some answers and knew that it could take a while coming from Beca. Much to her surprise, Beca replied with little hesitation and quickly.

"Because. Because I have two girlfriends and they are with me and also with each other and I don't expect you to understand or anything but can you at least be happy for me. I don't want to lose you Amanda. You and Mum, Chloe and Bree and their parents, you are my family. I can't lose you too. Not when I just got you back, not ever."

"Okay and why is that a problem?" Amanda love her sister and was sad that she wasn't around sooner to threaten these young lady with death if they hurt her Duck. "It doesn't matter Beca I love you and I have someone I need you to meet. She served with me and risked her life for me. She got injured on the last day of our tour and is in New York at a private military hospital."

"Did you say New York?" Beca exclaimed quickly sitting up nearly smacking heads with Amanda.

"Yes why?" Amanda returned, confused again.

"Aubrey! She's in New York too. Can I see ... please can I see her?" Beca's hopeful eyes flitted between her mother and sister for a few seconds before Amanda burst out laughing having never seen Beca look so like an over ecstatic puppy before.

"Of course you can Duck as long as I get to meet her." Amanda was so happy to see Beca smiling again. Her grin almost split her face in half when she thought of who was waiting for her as well as who she was with now. She had finished her tours and still had her health, her mind and her family. She was happier than she had ever been before.

* * *

"What about Becs, Bree?" Chloe knew but she had to hear it from Aubrey otherwise she was going to break down. Chloe was surprised she had lasted this long without crying about the lack of Beca's presence.

"I miss her Chlo. We're here in each other's arms together while she is still in her dorm room back at Barden. Alone" Aubrey broke down into sobs whilst holding an equally distraught Chloe close to her body.

"I know Bree but we can call her and get her here by tomorrow. I promise" Chloe had calmed down enough to think rationally.

"Can we go to bed now Bug?" Bree's use of Chloe's pet name was testament to how tired and emotional she was.

"Of course we can Bunny" Chloe then picked up Aubrey, much to the blonde's delight, and carried her to the apartment's master bedroom. Both girls changed and washed, including a disgruntled Aubrey, and were asleep, legs intertwined and their bodies practically becoming one, in a matter of minutes.

* * *

A very tired Beca followed Amanda and Isabel out of JFK airport. Isabel quickly flagged down a taxi and all three entered the cab. Beca immediately curled into her mum and was yawning almost constantly. Amanda chuckled at the sight of her little Duck. She couldn't wait to see her girl and for her to meet her little sister. But Amanda was apprehensive. She knew Beca wouldn't be happy, not because of who her girl was but rather that Beca didn't know anything about it all. Beca was happy now because Amanda was there in front of her and she was going to see one of her girlfriends but what would happen when all of the excitement wore off? How would Beca feel?

Isabel noticed the change in her eldest daughter's mood and didn't question her little girl but put her arm, previously protecting Beca, around the tall brunette's shoulder, giving her long flowing brown hair a quick stroke. Amanda looked over at her mother giving her a small smile, to placate the older woman. She knew it wouldn't fool her mother but she did it anyway. Isabel and Amanda settled down for the long trip to the hospital.

When Beca was awoken she was in New York. She was momentarily confused before she remembered the events of earlier that day. Soon a brilliant smile graced Beca's face. Beca was getting to meet her older sister's special someone, she guessed, and she would get to see Bree. She would get to introduce her sister to Bree. She couldn't wait. Then.

Then it clicked. She hadn't told anyone about Amanda. Not even Chloe and Bree. Oh. Questions she didn't have answers for started to buzz around her head. Her Mum and sister were now looking at her as they stood on the side walk. Beca let her head fall into her hands.

"Damn" she muttered. She was in so much trouble.


	3. Revelations and a whole lot of crying

**Author's note: Enjoy and read and review. Sorry this has taken so long! X**

 **DISCLAIMER: Still don't own pitch perfect or any of the characters, only Amanda, Isabel and the new person in this chapter!**

* * *

Aubrey woke up bleary eyed but happy until she noticed she was alone in the bed. Tears immediately form in her eyes a fell. It was a dream. Suddenly she was engulfed by a familiar scent.

"What's wrong Bunny?" Chloe was frantic. She had gone to make breakfast for Aubrey and came to wake her up, to find her crying.

"I thought it was a d-dream" Aubrey said through her now sobs. Chloe opened her mouth to calm the blonde down but was interrupted by the ring of the apartment phone. Chloe got up to answer it.

"Hello?" she wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible so she could get back to Bree.

" _Chlo is that you?"_ Chloe's eyes shot wide when she heard who it was. Beca. _"Chloe, is Bree okay?"_ She could hear the worry in Beca's voice and the redhead fell in love with Beca that little bit more.

"Becs. Oh um yeah Bree is fine. Listen Bree's dad email with some flight information and only said the Bree was miserable and needed us, and I came and you weren't here." Chloe was rambling and Beca found it undoubtedly adorable.

 _"_ _Chloe slow down. I am here and I have someone for you to meet and we really need to talk."_ This made Chloe really nervous.

"What Becs?"

 _"_ _I have um a sister. She joined the Marine Corps when she left school. She is three years older than me and went M.I.A. two years ago and I hadn't heard from her since until she turned up yesterday evening."_ Chloe was shocked. She had not known that Beca had sister. " _Chlo?"_ Beca's voice cracked and it broke Chloe's heart to hear her usually self-confidant girl so apprehensive.

"Hey Becs. It's okay and we will see you when you get here. I've got to get back to Bree. I love you Bec" Chloe could hear the change in Beca's breathing when she began to cry.

"I love you too Chlo. Tell Bree that I love her and I'll see her soon."

Both of the girls hung up the phone at almost exactly the same time and Chloe returned to Aubrey, wondering nervously what Beca's sister would be like.

* * *

Beca got off the phone with Chloe and wandered aimlessly in front of the hospital wondering how Chloe and Bree actually felt. She hadn't actually met her sister's friend they were here to see yet because she felt the overwhelming need to tell Chloe and Bree about Amanda. She leant against a wall near where they drove in and let her emotions take over her body and mind. The tears fell fast and her body began to shake, her legs felt like jelly and gave way underneath her cause Beca to slide down the wall. She wrapped her arms tightly around her legs and let her head fall to her rest on her knees as she cried. Soon she heard someone walk up in front of her, she suspected it was her mum and Amanda because she heard an irregularity in the rhythm. Trust her in the middle of this to notice the irregular rhythms of someone's walk!

She heard whoever is was, now realising it was only one person, sit down on the bench a few meters away.

"Your sister is worried you know" A female voice said to Beca

"Yeah I know, she was always worried about me, even before she went away but now even more so because she feels like she hasn't been there for me." Beca said sniffling.

"I told her I would come and speak to you but I am rather socially awkward so I am not sure where to start." The voice held sense of amusement.

"Well you are doing well so far." Beca finally pulled her head off of her knees and looked over to where her sister's girlfriend was sitting. Beca took a minute to just look, then, looked back in front of her. Both of them were silent for a few more minutes before Beca began to talk.

"First off, if you hurt her I will hunt you down and kill you no matter what you have done for her, you know that right?"

"I wouldn't expect anything less from Manda's little duck" Beca looked over at the woman with and care free looking expression. "She's told me all about you."

"And to think, I don't even know your name" Beca joked.

"Alexandra Elizabeth Murray, but if you call me Alexandra, I will torcher you for a very long time. It's Alex"

"I thought you were supposed to making me feel better."

"Hey no need to be mean and I made you smile so I'll take that as a win."

Beca smiled at Alex and the pair lapsed into silence once more. Beca was trying to formulate what she wanted to say but it was hard when you are talking to someone important for the first time.

"Thank you for saving her." Beca broke the silence and couldn't stop the words once they started. "I'm sorry, Manda told me not to say anything about what happened but I couldn't help it, so thank you. I don't know what you did but thank you for doing it."

"I can tell you if you want to know."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah"

"Can we do it later? I would like to get to know you before you start telling me things that are difficult for you and I need some time to get used to this. I just found out that my sister is alive, healthy and has a girlfriend and it is getting a little bit much right now." Beca had begun to cry again. Alex got up off the bench and made her way over to Beca on a set of crutches. She leant her crutches against the wall and pushed her back against the wall on the left, right next to Beca. She put one hand on Beca's shoulder and the braced against the wall. Alex slid down the wall with her left leg held in front of her weakly. Beca could feel the shaking in Alex's left side as she lowered herself. Once Alex was situated she pulled Beca into her.

"Are you sure you don't want to know now?" Beca just nodded, cuddling into Alex's side, longing for Bree and Chloe. "Okay"

* * *

"Bree I am telling you exactly what she told me!" Chloe shouted for the fourth time. Beca's revelation had sscared them both with the fact that they did not have much time to mentally prepare themselves for meeting Beca's sister.

"Sorry" Bree was crying again.

"Shit, Bunny don't cry I didn't mean to yell, I'm just panicked as you are." Chloe was panicking again and again it seemed recently.

"I just want to see her Chloe. I don't even care about her sister, I just want to see her, hold her, kiss her, love her" Bree was distraught and Chloe knew she needed to get Beca there as soon as possible, sister or nay. She just hoped that seeing Beca and maybe even Isabel would be beneficial for both of them.


End file.
